


Famous Clones Fucking

by Trc24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trc24/pseuds/Trc24
Summary: Welcome to Famous Clones Fucking. Here on Kamino we have gathered the DNA of all the famous and infamous individuals of the galaxy and once these people sadly die we use the DNA to clone them and use these clones to set up sexual situations that they cold have ended up in or random scenarios that would never have happened.All clones are taught how to act like the person there based off of and have also been taught how to have sex safely in all scenarios.All clones have been made to look no younger than the age of galactic consent which is sixteen. and have been given a few genetic modifications but they don't affect how they look.We have clones of sports stars, celebrities, politicians, and war heroes. Infamous criminals of the underworld including hutts and bounty hunters have also been cloned. It doesn't matter if they were famous in just a star system or galaxy wide we have got there DNA and cloned them including Jedi and Sith who have limited abilities in the force.So if you love your galactic history or are just looking for a good time please enter Famous Clones Fucking and have an enjoyable time.
Relationships: too many to list - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Ahsoka's gungan thank you part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to what will be replacing my Famous visitors story. I hope you enjoy what I have so far been able to do with this new idea.

“Now you two both remember the story behind this don't you.” Ola Nu the kaminoan director asked the two actresses for this scene.

“Yes we've been over it numerous times. The scene is set just after the festival of light on Naboo with the gungans thanking me for what my old self did on Naboo.” The clone of Ahsoka Tano replied.

Ahsoka was wearing what the actual Ahsoka wore during the second and third years of the Clone wars when she was a jedi with a cut out just above her breasts showing some cleavage and a big cut out exposing her back.

Her partner had a much more modest look. That's because when she was in her senator garb Padme Amidala didn't really show off her figure which was why the Padme clones look at the moment wasn't as eye catching as Ahsoka's.

“Alright then if you would get into position please.” Ola ordered the pair.

Both Ahsoka and Padme moved away with a holo cam droid following them before letting them go around a corner so they were out of shot.

“Ready. Action.” Ola called out.

“So is this why you had to stay on Naboo after the festival of light?” Ahsoka asked before rounding the corner again with Padme.

“Yes because of my history with the gungans it is considered best that I go and talk to them if we have any issues.” Padme explained as she walked with Ahsoka along a hall that had been made to look like it was from an underwater gungan city.

“And that's why you asked for me to stay on as your personal security?” Ahsoka now asked.

“Sort off. I mean I've never really had a problem with the gungans before but it is always advised that I have some security with me when I come here.” Padme explained.

They walked for a little longer before coming up on a door that had also been made to look like it was from a gungan city.

“Well here we are.” Padme said as the door opened.

Ahsoka had looked at Padme when she said this which meant she took a few steps into the room before looking up and pretending to look shocked at seeing the massive stage area the kaminoans had set up filled with naked male gungans and three more holo cam droids.

Ahsoka pretended to recover from her shock quickly as Padme came to stand next to her. “Er Padme are you sure we are in the right place?” Ahsoka asked looking at Padme.

“Of course we are Ahsoka. When the gungans heard you were on Naboo they practically demanded that they were allowed to thank you for what you've done for them.” Padme explained.

“But they've already thanked me over Mon Calamari.” Ahsoka stated.

“Yes the officers of the gungan army did thank you for rescuing them over Mon Calamari but the rest of the gungans there didn't because there wasn't enough time for them to do so. Plus you forget all the things you've done for Naboo Ahsoka. Lets not forget that without your help many gungans would have been killed by the blue shadow virus had you not helped me stop the droids escaping that compound.” Padme exclaimed.

“So how many gungans are here to thank me?” Ahsoka asked looking back towards the gungans.

“A lot more than are in this room right now and there are a hundred gungans in this room.” Padme answered.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock. “Er I don't know Padme. I love sex as much as anyone but even I ave to draw a line at some point and even I don't think I can handle the whole male population of the city.” Ahsoka remarked.

“Don't worry Ahsoka. There will be breaks between each group and you wont be taking all of them by yourself.” Padme said matter of factly.

Ahsoka looked back at Padme saying. “You.”

“Yes me. Did you really think I wouldn't join in knowing what was happening?” Padme inquired.

Ahsoka just shook her head making her lekku move about over her breasts.

“Good.” Padme said as she moved to hug Ahsoka. “Now I think we are bit over dressed. Would you mind helping me out with that problem.”

Ahsoka's reply was to kiss Padme and wrap her arms around her so she could start working on getting Padme's dress off.

Padme also started to help Ahsoka out of her clothes whilst continuing to kiss the togruta in front of all of the gungans getting them nice and aroused.

After a little while Ahsoka and Padme ended there kiss when they both pulled the others dresses off Padme finding Ahsoka's battle dress easier to remove compared to Ahsoka removing her regal dress.

With the dresses removed Ahsoka was now standing with her gloves armbands leggings and boots still on her as well as her panties. Padme on the other hand just had some shoes on showing she knew this was going to happen. All these bits of clothing were swiftly removed though leaving both women completely naked.

Ahsoka then used her very limited knowledge of the force that the kaminoans had taught her to move all the clothes out of the way near some conveniently placed towels.

“Alright gentlemen now that we are all suitably dressed we can begin.” Padme announced before walking towards all of the gungans closely followed by Ahsoka.

The gungans who by now had fully erect cocks also made there way to the women starting the main part of the scene with two holo cam droids recording what happened to each women with a fifth droid coming in to record wider shots.

Ahsoka was immediately taken by two gungans over to a small table where they layed her on her back with her head at waist height hanging off one end and her hips at the other end with her legs being pushed against her body. This allowed the two gungans to shove there cocks into Ahsoka one into her mouth making her gag and the other choosing to shove his cock into her ass making her wail and moan as she started to finger fuck herself.

Meanwhile another gungan had gotten to Padme quickly and made her kneel so she could suck his cock into her mouth. Padme initially started to blowjob the gungan's cock but he soon started to face fuck her so she just stopped moving and took the face fucking as she started to play with her breasts.

Both women were fucked this way for a few minutes by the gungans with everyone involved in the sex at that moment making some kind of noise of pleasure as all the other gungans just stood around watching and lightly jacking off.

After a few minutes though Ahsoka and the three gungans fucking her and Padme came. The kaminoans had made the clones so that they all had similar amounts of sexual stamina so that this almost always happened.

Ahsoka let out a muffled cry as she thrashed about a little and pulled her fingers out of her pussy to release a weak spurt of pussy juice. At the same time the gungan in her mouth thrust his cock as far down Ahsoka's throat as he could before releasing his cum while the gungan in her ass did a similar thing filling her ass up with his cum.

The gungan fucking Padme's mouth also decided to cum in her but he filled her mouth up making her have to swallow the cum and lose a bit as her mouth overflowed.

The gungans were under strict orders from the kaminoans to not allow any big amounts of downtime. This is why as soon as the gungans in Ahsoka and Padme pulled out they were immediately set upon by the nearest gungans.

Ahsoka was picked up off the table by a gungan who then inserted his cock into her pussy. As he did that another gungan came up behind her and shoved his cock into her leaking asshole. “Oh yeah. She cried out as the gungans held her up and fucked her.

Padme meanwhile was picked up off the floor by another gungan who got her into a similar position to Ahsoka before plunging his cock into her pussy. Unlike ahsoka however the gungan then moved his hands to Padme's hips making Padme fall backwards into the waiting hands of another gungan who quickly got his cock into Padme's waiting mouth with an ooh as Padme moaned on his cock.

The four gungans were soon up to speed fucking the togruta and the human at a very quick pace with Ahsoka's moans, wails and cries of pleasure being the mane thing that could be heard as the males were generally a bit quieter and Padme had a cock in her mouth muffling her cries of pleasure.

Again after a few minutes all six of the active participants in the gangbang came. Ahsoka let out a loud cry of pleasure as both gungans gave one final thrust beforre filling up both her pussy and ass up with there cum.

At the same time Padme thrashed about a little before she was able to cry out in pleasure as well as the gungans fucking her both pulled out of the holes they were fucking and covered her face and abdomen in there cum.

Again there was a bit of a rush from the nearby gungans to have there turn. Padme was set upon first this time because of the gungans already pulling out of her to cover her in there cum. The gungan who got to her though was a bit selfish. He took Padme from the previous two gungans and placed her on the floor. He then shoved his cock into her pussy making Padme moan loudly but because of the position it wasn't easy for anyone else to get involved.

Ahsoka on the other hand wasn't going to have that problem. As the two gungans who had been sandwiching her between them lifted her off of there cocks another gungan male took a hold of her. He then layed down on the floor and made Ahsoka practically sit on his cock penetrating her asshole whilst one of the holo cam droids got a close up of it. That droid soon got a shot of another gungan moving in and claiming the togruta clones pussy with a third making her air tight by claiming her mouth.

All four gungans were soon fucking the two women as fast as they could with Padme now being the loudest of all the active participants as she grabbed her breasts and played with her nipples as she was fucked.

Ahsoka who was also making noises of pleasure which were muffled decided to get even more pleasure out of the situation by rubbing her clit as she was triple teamed by the gungans.

Eventually though everyone came very loudly. For Padme she cried and thrashed about as the gungan fucking her pussy pulled out and covered her in more gungan cum.

Ahsoka on the other hand could only let out a muffled cry as the gungans held her in place as she came with them. The one in her mouth gave her her first taste of gungan cum for the day filling her mouth with his load. The ones in her pussy and ass however pulled out and covered her back and abdomen in cum also allowing her to release her weak spurt of pussy juice.

Again Padme was quickly set upon by the nearest gungans who wanted there turn at one of the women and because she was the easiest to get into position at that moment in time. One gungan picked Padme up off the floor and placed her on her back on a table before plunging his cock into her asshole. Another gungan then came over and put his cock in front of Padme's face making her swiftly take it into her mouth.

Ahsoka meanwhile had to wait a little longer before getting herself free of the three gungans. Once she was free though an impatient gungan from the large group of on lookers made her kneel in front of him so he could face fuck her with his cock making her gag loudly as she started to lightly play with her cum filled pussy again.

The holo cam droids again flew around capturing the action as the clones of Ahsoka and Padme were fucked by the cloned male gungans making many gagging noises with Padme making some moans of pleasure.

Again after a few minutes of this the gungans came along with Padme who was the only one of the two women to receive enough pleasure to cum. When Padme came she arched her back before thrashing about a little on the table whilst the gungan in her mouth came in her and the gungan who had fucked her asshole pulling out and covering her in more cum.

Ahsoka meanwhile had her mouth filled with more gungan cum making her moan in appreciation before she swallowed it.

She was then picked up off the floor by a gungan leaving behind a small puddle of cum that had formed because of her leaking holes. The gungan then got his cock into Ahsoka's pussy just as another came up behind her and got his cock into her ass sandwich fucking the togruta.

Meanwhile it initially looked like Padme would be kept in a similar position as two gungans came over with one claiming her mouth and the other changing things up slightly by shoving his cock into her pussy. However they then both lifted her off the table and over to the side of it so that they had to hold her whilst also fucking her.

Ahsoka again was her noisy self as she hugged the gungan in front of her whilst Padme used her hands to play with her tits preventing them from moving that much as she was fucked.

After a little while the gungans and the women came. Ahsoka let out a loud cry of pleasure as the gungans thrust into her one last time before unloading there cum into er pussy ad ass with her pussy overflowing around the gungans cock dropping quite a bit of the gungans cum and a little bit of her pussy juices to the floor.

Padme on the other hand thrashed about in the air when she came letting out a muffled scream that turned into a normal one as the gungan fucking her mouth pulled out and started to over her face and breasts in his cum while the other gungan filled Padme's pussy with his load.

As everyone came down from there orgasms the closest gungans in the crowd started to move so they could switch out with the other gungans and keep the scene going.

Ahsoka ended up in the hands if a gungan who got her lying on her back on the floor in a small puddle of cum that was only getting bigger as time went on. He then plunged his cock into Ahsoka's pussy making her oh loudly as he quickly got up to speed.

Padme on the other hand was given the same treatment Ahsoka had just had. Two gungans gathered her from the previous two and got her between them before they shoved there cocks into her pussy and asshole making her cry out in pleasure. The one in front also covered himself in the cum on Padme's body but because he was a clone he didn't really care unlike most other males in the galaxy.

As the latest round of fucking got started Ahsoka started to play with her breasts and nipples whilst looking at the gungan who was fucking her. Padme however hugged the gungan in front of her as she prepared for the wild ride of a gungan double penetration.

It was a ride that as always lasted a few minutes before everyone came. The gungan fucking Ahsoka immediately pulled out as he started to cum covering her body as she thrashed about on the floor and squirted a weak spurt of pussy juice out of her pussy.

Padme meanwhile was treated to a load of cum filling her pussy as she came whilst the gungan fucking her ass pulled out and took a step back so he could cover Padme's back and ass cheeks in his cum.

Padme then had another gungan lift her off of the current one's cock. He then took Padme back over to the table and placed her back first on it before pushing his legs against her body so he could get his cock into her asshole. As he did that another gungan came over towhere Padme's head was hanging off the side of the table. Padme quickly opened her mouth so she could suck the gungan cock into her mouth.

While this happened Ahsoka was hauled up off the floor by a gungan who swiftly got his cock into her ass. He then slowly started to lower his grip on her back down towards her hips letting a second gungan hold her by the shoulders and present his cock to her making her take it into her mouth.

All four gungans were soon up to speed fucking the two women. As they were fucked Padme started to rub the cum that had been sprayed mainly on her abdomen over her body. Ahsoka did the same thing but because the cum on her body hadn't had time to dry it meant that she had more to work with.

Padme and Ahsoka soon had covered there bodies in the cum making there skin fairly shiny which was just in time for them and the gungans to cum.

Padme was able to thrash about a fair bit on the table as her mouth was filled with cum whilst the gungan who had fucked her ass decided to cover her body in his cum.

Because Ahsoka was being held in the air by the two gungans fucking her she wasn't really able to thrash about as much as she would normally as the two gungans filled her ass and mouth with there cum.

Padme soon felt the gungan in her mouth pull out of her letting her look up and see one of the holo cam droids getting a close up shot of her. She wasn't able to look at it for long because two more gungans came over with one of them quickly moving her head back so he could shove his cock into her mouth and another went for her pussy. They both then lifted Padme up and away from the table holding her in the air as they fucked her.

Ahsoka on the other hand was left on the floor by the gungans who had been fucking her previously. Another gungan from the crowd quickly came over to her though and got her into a kneeling position so he could that he could fuck her mouth and throat.

As the gungans got up to speed Padme started to play with her breasts that had gotten a little bit more cum on them because of gungan coming on her a few seconds ago. Ahsoka on the other hand decided to slip a hand down to her cum filled pussy whilst she was face fucked by the gungan.

After the usual amount of time Padme and the gungans came. Padme thrashed about in the gungans grip as they held her up and came in her mouth and pussy. The gungan fucking Ahsoka's mouth meanwhile pulled out of her mouth giving her a cum shower as he released his load.

As this happened a gungan made his way into the open area that the gungans had made for this and layed down. He then beckoned the gungans holding Padme to carry her over to him. Once they did they set her down on the gungan on the floor who as Padme was lowered onto him lined his cock up with her ass so as she came down she was impaled on his cock making her moan. Once Padme was in place the two gungans who carried her over left and were replaced by another two who quickly made Padme air tight by putting there cocks in her pussy and mouth.

At the same time a gungan came out of the crowd and made his way over to Ahsoka. As he got there the other gungan had just finished cumming so he was able to lightly push him out of the way so he could get his own turn at Ahsoka's mouth.

Ahsoka frowned at the gungan who had rudely pushed the other one out of the way before claiming her mouth. She wasn't happy about only being allowed to give blowjob's at the moment.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of the gungans pleasure as they fucked the two women. Ahsoka continued to giver herself some pleasure by slowly masturbating herself whilst also playing with her nipples with her other hand. Padme also decided to play with her nipples as she was triple teamed by the gungans.

The fucking went on for a few minutes before all the gungnas came along with Padme. The holo cam droids focusing on Padme made sure to get a good view as the gungan below her filled her ass with cum as she thrashed about on him while the two gungans who had fucked her mouth and pussy pulled out and started to cover her body in there cum.

Meanwhile the gungan who had been fucking Ahsoka's mouth pulled away so he could give her another cum shower.

As the gungan finished showering her in cum. Ahsoka said “I thought you were supposed to be thanking me not me thanking you.” To the crowd of gungans.

Her statement had the desired affect as a gungan soon came out of the crowd and lied down near her letting her mount him and get his cock into her pussy with a moan. Two more gungans soon came and claimed her asshole and mouth with there cocks making her firmly air tight.

As Ahsoka was made air tight Padme was lifted off of the gungan that had his cock in her ass by two other gungans. These gungans quickly got there cocks into Padme's mouth and pussy whilst keeping her up in the air.

All five gungans were soon up to speed with muffled moans coming from the two women as they were fucked senseless once again. Ahsoka soon moved a hand down to play with her clit as she was triple teamed. Padme did the same thing but she also started to rub some of the cum that she had on her into her body.

This went on for a little while before everyone came. Ahsoka's eyes clearly rolled into the back of her head before she thrashed around a little on the gungan that was now filling her pussy with cum. The other two gungans however pulled out of Ahsoka's holes and started to cover her head and back in cum.

Meanwhile Padme arched her back and let out a muffled cry of pleasure as she came before swallowing the load the gungan in her mouth gave her. This happened whilst the gungan fucking Padme's pussy pulled out and covered her body in more gungan cum.

“That's more like it.” Ahsoka mumbled before a gungan quickly lifted her off the gungan who was on the floor making his cock come out of her pussy releasing a torrent of cum and pussy juice from her pussy.

The gungan who had lifted Ahsoka up quickly brought her up so her cum covered back was against his chest and lowered her down so her still gaping asshole took his cock into her. Another gungan then made his way in front of Ahsoka. He got his cock into Ahsoka's pussy with a moan before making sure Ahsoka was well and truly sandwiched between the two gungans.

Meanwhile Padme was helped into a standing position by the two gungans that had been fucking her. Another gungan then came out from the crowd and went behind Padme and gently pushed on her back whilst holding her hip. Padme got the message and bent over presenting her pussy and ass to the gungan. The gungan swiftly chose to shove his cock into Padme's asshole making her cry out and then moan as another gungan took advantage of Padme's open mouth by shoving his cock into it.

Due to her free mouth Ahsoka was able to make quite a lot of noise as she was double penetrated by the gungans. She soon wrapped her arms and legs around the gungan fucking her ass as she wanted another load of cum in her ass. At the same time Padme was moaning and gagging along to the gungans fucking as she played with her breasts with her hands.

Ahsoka announced everyone's releases with a loud cry of pleasure whilst also throwing her head back. With how Ahsoka was holding on to him the gungan fucking Ahsoka's ass duly gave one last hard thrust at the same time as the one who had been fucking her pussy before both of them filled there respective hole with there cum with some leaking out onto the floor along with a little pussy juice.

Padme on the other hand briefly had her legs turn to jelly as she came. She then released a cry of pleasure of her own as both the gungans fucking her mouth and ass pulled out of her and started covering her head and back in even more cum.

After everyone had finished cumming Padme was quickly grabbed by an eager gungan who got her layed on her back on the floor right in the middle of a growing puddle of cum. He swiftly got his cock into her pussy making her moan as he started to get up to speed.

Ahsoka meanwhile had the gungan who had fucked her pussy pull out of her making her start to lose the cum from her pussy as it fell to the floor and dribbled towards the puddle that Padme was now in. Another gungan soon came over to replace the out going one. He picked Ahsoka up allowing the gungan behind her to pull out of her ass and let go creating another cum leak from her gaping asshole. That leak was soon plugged though by the gungan in front of her who now held her at her hips letting her fall back into the hands of another gungan who soon got his cock into Ahsoka's mouth.

Padme was now the louder of the two women as they were fucked by the three gungans. Padme soon moved her hand down to play with her clit as she looked straight into the gungans eyes with her mouth forming a nearly constant circle as she ohhed and moaned.

As she was being spitroasted in the air Ahsoka moved both her hands so they could play with her breasts giving herself a little more pleasure and add an extra visual element to the scene for the holo cam droids to record.

It wasn't long before everyone came again. Padme arched her back and threw her head back into the puddle of cum as the gungan fucking her pussy pulled out and showered her in yet more cum which also added to the puddle they were in.

Ahsoka on the other hand thrashed about in the gungans grip as they filled her mouth and ass with even more cum making her moan around the cock in her mouth after she had swallowed his load.

A gungan quickly made his way out of the crowd and over to Padme as the gungan who had fucked her started to turn away from her. This new gungan pulled Padme up and into a kneeling position and then offered her his cock which she happily took into her mouth.

Just as she took the gungan cock into her mouth Padme heard a splash next to her making her look down as best she could to see what was obviously Ahsoka on her back with another gungan about to claim her pussy with his cock. Ahsoka moaned loudly as the cock went into her pussy before looking up at Padme as she deep-throated the cock in her mouth.

Soon both gungans were fucking there women at a fast pace. As she was face fucked Padme played with her breasts whilst trying to give them an even coating of cum. Ahsoka moved her hand down to play with her clit as she was fucked making her ooh and cry out a bit more often.

This didn't last long as soon Ahsoka and the gungans came. The one who had face fucked Padme gave her a few more thrusts before pulling out a bit so he filled her mouth with his cum making her moan as she swallowed the gungan cum.

Ahsoka meanwhile let out a loud cry as she thrashed about in the puddle of cum which then turned into a shower of cum as the gungan who had fucked her pussy pulled out of her and started to cover her body in his cum.

As everyone came down from there orgasms two gungans came out of the crowd and went for Ahsoka. They picked her up off the floor with one of them getting his cock into her mouth whilst the other inserted his cock into her ass. They then proceeded to fuck the cum covered togruta slowly in the air gradually picking up speed.

Padme was also set upon by two gungans once the one in her mouth pulled out of her. One of the two gungans went behind Padme and lifted her to her feet before picking her up off the floor. He then got his cock lined up with Padme's asshole and pulled her onto it until he was balls deep and her back was resting on his chest. The other gungan now came in front of Padme and completed the position by getting his cock into her pussy before sandwiching the human senator between himself and the gungan holding her.

As the four gungans got up to full speed it was clear Padme was going to be the louder of the two women as she didn't have a cock in her mouth muffling her cries of pleasure.

As she was fucked in her ass and mouth Ahsoka moved her arms around the waist of the gungan fucking her mouth so she could help hold herself up but to also prevent him from pulling out of her mouth when he came. She did a similar thing with her legs making sure that she would be filled form both ends when the inevitable happened.

At practically the same time Padme wrapped her arms and legs around the gungan who was fucking her ass. It meant he was practically holding her up single handedly which didn't seem to be a problem but it also prevented him from pulling out of her ass completely.

It was a few minutes before everyone who was actively fucking came. Ahsoka arched her back as she let out a muffled cry and squirted a little pussy juice from her pussy. She then had her ass and mouth filled with

Padme let out a loud cry of pleasure as she had her ass filled with more gungan cum. The gungan fucking her pussy however pulled out of her so he could cover the front of her body in his cum.

Padme wasn't left like that for long though as a gungan came out of the crowd and pulled her off of the gungan that was holding her making his cock come out of her ass. The new gungan then made Padme kneel in front of her so he could get his cock into her mouth and fuck her face.

Whilst Padme was moved into a different position Ahsoka was kept in her current one. Two gungans came out of the crowd with one replacing the one holding her shoulders and fucking her face with the other one replacing the one holding her hips and also choosing to fuck her in the ass.

The holo cam droids soon moved in to get close up shots as the gungans got up to speed. Padme started to spread the cum over her body again making sure it was spread fairly evenly and made her skin nice and shiny. Ahsoka just did what she did earlier wrapping her arms and legs around the gungans so she could help them hold her weight but also preventing them from pulling out.

Soon Ahsoka and all the gungans fucking her and Padme came. The gungan who had face fucked Padme pulled out and showered her in his cum as she kept her mouth open so she could taste and swallow some of it.

Ahsoka's orgasm was very similar to the one she just had. A bit of pussy juice being spurted out of her pussy as she arched her back whilst she had her mouth and ass filled with gungan cum.

As soon as the gungan finished cumming all over her Padme felt another gungan grab her from behind and lift her up off the floor. This new gungan swiftly got his cock into Padme's ass and brought her up against his chest. This allowed another gungan from the crowd to move in front of Padme and sandwich her between him and the other gungan whilst they fucked her pussy and ass.

Meanwhile the gungans who had fucked Ahsoka pulled out of her mouth and ass releasing a torrent of cum from her asshole. A gungan from the crowd came over and took her from the previous two gungans he then got Ahsoka on her back on the floor before inserting his cock into her pussy and proceeding to fuck her.

With there mouths unoccupied both women were able to let of there moans and cries of pleasure at full volume. As she was fucked Padme wrapped her arms around the gungan behind her helping him keep her in the air but also preventing any chance of him pulling out. Ahsoka on the other hand didn't do anything with her arms she just through them to the side of her body letting the gungan get a good view of her body which wasn't as shiny as Padme's because the cum on her body had dried.

After a little while Ahspka, Padme and the gungans came. Padme let out a loud cry of pleasure as the gungans fucking her thrust into her and filled her pussy and ass with there cum.

Ahsoka also had her pussy filled with cum by the gungan fucking her when she came. She let out a cry of pleasure as she thrashed about on the floor of the room.

Ahsoka soon felt the gungan pulling out of her pussy. She then watched him get up only to be immediately replaced by another gungan. He brought Ahsoka's legs right up against her body so he could then get his cock into her asshole making her moan as he pushed into her.

Pamde meanwhile was set into a standing position after the gungans who had sandwiched her pulled out of her and helped her to stand. Another two gungans now came over to her one went right behind her and pushed on her back as he held her hips making her bend over. The one who remained in front of her then held his cock out to her and Padme took it into her mouth as the one behind her started to push his cock against her asshole.

All three gungans were soon fucking both women at full speed with Ahsoka making the most noise out of everyone. She soon started playing with her breasts as she looked up at the gungan fucking her asshole.

Padme also played with her breasts as she was fucked in her mouth and ass by the two gungans moaning all the while creating pleasurable vibrations for the gungan in her mouth.

After a while everyone came. Ahsoka cried out and thrashed about as the gungan fucking her filled her ass with yet more cum. At the same time Padme let out a muffled cry before swallowing the gungan cum that was released into her mouth. The gungan who had fucked her in the ass pulled out and started to cover her back in yet more cum.

As everyone came down from there orgasms the next three gungans came out of the crowd to fuck the senator and jedi. One went to Padme and replaced the one in front of her fucking her mouth. This made Padme kneel in front of him so she was in a more comfortable position. The other two went over to Ahsoka. They picked her up off the floor and sandwiched her between then claiming her pussy and ass and making her cry out in pleasure.

All three gungans were soon fucking at full speed with the holo cam droids mainly focusing on what was happening to the clone of Ahsoka as she was DP'd by the two gungans.

Padme soon started playing with her pussy as she continued to suck on the cock that was being forced down her throat with each thrust.

Ahsoka meanwhile wrapped her arms around the gungan fucking her ass and her legs around the one fucking her pussy. This helped the gungans hold her up but also stopped them from moving back easily.

Soon Ahsoka and the gungans came. The one fucking Padme pulled out of her mouth and fired his load mainly over her head with some going into her mouth and some going over her tits.

Ahsoka let out a loud cry of pleasure when she came having her pussy and ass filled with even more gungan cum.

Padme was set upon by three gungans as soon as the previous one finished cumming on her. One of the three gungans layed down on the floor letting the other two place Padme onto hi with his cock going into Padme's ass. The other two gungans now claimed Padme's pussy and mouth before all three of them started to fuck the clone of the human senator.

Ahsoka was also taken by three gungans after the two gungans who had sandwich fucked her pulled out of her pussy and ass. These new gungans got her in the same position as Padme with the gungan on the floor fucking her ass and the other two going for her mouth and pussy.

The six gungans were soon up to speed making the two women moan around the cocks in there mouths.

Padme started to play with her breasts as she was fucked in all three of her holes where as Ahsoka moved one of her hands down to play with her clit.

The holo cam droids were almost constantly moving around as they recorded the action having too many good angles to record from.

The droids were of course in good positions when everyone came. Both women had there asses filled with cum but Padme also had her pussy filled as the gungan who had fucked her mouth pulled out and covered her body in more cum. Ahsoka was completely covered in cum by the gungans who had fucked her pussy and mouth and this allowed her to squirt a little pussy juice from her pussy as she thrashed about.

As soon as the gungans finished cumming on and in her Ahsoka was pulled up by a gungan who carried her over to the table where he placed her on her back. He then got between her legs and inserted his cock into Ahsoka's pussy making her moan in pleasure. Another gungan came up behind Ahsoka and gently pushed her head down so he could get his cock into her opened mouth.

Padme had to wait the extra couple of seconds for the gungan in her pussy to pull out of her before a gungan could pull her off of the gungan on the floor. This new gungan got behind Padme as he lifted her off of the gungan and then into the air. He then got his cock lined up and into her wide open asshole. Padme then watched as another gungan came in front of her and got his cock into her pussy before grabbing her hips to help hold her up as he sandwiched her between himself and the gungan behind her.

Padme ended up being the loudest of everyone when the gungans got up to speed fucking the two women.

Ahsoka soon started moaning a little louder when she started to play with her tits with her hands. Because of her position Padme couldn't play with her breasts. What she did instead was wrap her arms around the gungan behind her and her legs around the gungan in front of her saying. “Fill me up. I've been covered in enough cummm.”

Soon Ahsoka, Padme and the gungans came. The gungans fucking Ahsoka chose to fill her up with yet more cum in her mouth and pussy as she thrashed about and forced a little pussy juice out around the gungan cock in her pussy. Meanwhile Padme let out a cry of pleasure as she had her ass and pussy filled with cum as well.

All four gungans soon pulled out of the two women allowing two new gungans to come over and take control of things. Both gungans got Ahsoka and Padme into a kneeling position before choosing which one they wanted to face fuck.

Both gungans were soon face fucking the jedi and the senator at full speed with the gungan fucking Ahsoka using her montrals to hold onto her as he fucked her.

As cum leaked out of there pussies and asses Ahsoka and Padme started to use there hands to play with themselves. Ahsoka moved a hand down to play with her clit whilst Padme used both her hands to play with her tits.

After a little while the gungans came. When they did both of them pulled out of Ahsoka and Padme's mouths letting them cover the two women in more cum.

The cum barely had any time to settle before Ahsoka and Padme were taken by yet more gungans. Ahsoka ended up back first on the raised platform in the room with one gungan fucking her mouth and another gungan pushing Ahsoka's legs against her body so he could have better access to fuck her ass.

Padme ended up being placed on top off a gungan who got his cock into her pussy. Another two gungans then came over to her to claim her ass and mouth with there cocks making the clone of the senator of Naboo firmly air tight.

The gungans were quickly fucking the women at speed with the holo cam droids moving around silently to catch all the action.

Ahsoka soon started to use one of her hands to play with her breasts while her other hand went down to play with her pussy. At the same time Padme used her hands to just play with her breasts and nipples as she was triple teamed by the gungans.

It of course didn't take long before everyone came. Ahsoka thrashed about on the platform whilst squirting a little bit of pussy juice from her pussy with the gungans pulling out of her ass and mouth to cover her in. At the same time Padme let out a muffled cry before trying to thrash around as the gungans filled all three of her holes with there cum.

As soon as the gungasn finished cumming all over her Ahsoka looked around to see another three gungans make there way over to her. One of the gungans lied down on the floor near the platform letting the other two pick the togruta up and place her on the gungan with his cock penetrating her asshole. The other two gungans then got there cocks into Ahsoka's mouth and pussy making her moan as she was made completely air tight.

Padme had to wait until the gungans in her ass and mouth pulled out of her before being set upon by more gungans. She was pulled off of the gungan below her and taken over to the platform that Ahsoka had just been on. Padme was placed on it back first before having her legs pushed against her body so the gungan could fuck her in the ass whilst another gungan came over to fuck Padme's mouth.

Once the gungans were up to speed the room was filled with a mixture of muffled moans from the women and moans and groans of pleasure from the gungans.

Ahsoka took the opportunity to start spreading the cum that was on her body all over herself making it more of an even covering and giving her whole body a shine to it. She also wrapped her legs around the gungan fucking her pussy so he would have to cum inside her. Padme meanwhile used her hands to play with her tits as she was double teamed by the gungans.

After a few minutes everyone came. Ahsoka let out a muffled cry before all three of the gungans fucking her thrust into her one more time and filled all three of her holes with there cum. At the same time Padme thrashed about as she came with the gungan fucking her mouth filling her up with his cum whilst the gungan who had fucked her ass pulling out to cover her body in his cum.

The gungan cock in Padme's mouth soon pulled out allowing another gungan to come out of the crowd and take control of the clone of the human senator. The gungan got Padme kneeling on the floor so he could get his cock into her mouth and start face fucking her.

Ahsoka was given to another three gungans once the ones that had fucked her ass and mouth pulled out of her so she could be pulled off of the gungan below her. Once she was she was placed on top of another gungan who got his cock into Aksoka's heavily leaking pussy. The other two gungans then proceeded to take her ass and mouth before all three of them started to fuck the togruta jedi.

It didn't take long before the gungans were up to speed with the holo cam droids mainly focusing on what was happening to Ahsoka as she was triple teamed again.

As she was face fucked Padme started to use her hands to spread the cum on her body all over herself giving her skin a similar sheen to Ahsoka who had slid on of her hands down to play with her clit as she was fucked in all of her holes.

Soon everyone but Padme came. The gungan fucking Padme filled her mouth with cum as he held her head in place so she couldn't pull away. Ahsoka on the other hand thrashed about and let out a muffled cry as she came. The gungans fucking her pussy and ass gave her one last thrust before filling her holes with there cum. The one fucking her mouth pulled out and started to cover her head in cum with some dripping down onto the gungan below Ahsoka.

Padme swallowed the last of the cum in her mouth as the gungan who gave it to her pulled out of her. Another gungan then came over to Padme and gently pushed her onto her back. He then grabbed her legs and got them against her body before lining his cock up with the human senator's now exposed asshole and thrusting into her.

Ahsoka meanwhile felt the gungan in her ass pull out of her before being pulled off of the gungan below her letting the cum in her pussy and ass start to flow out of her. The gungan that had pulled her off of the gungan on the floor placed Ahsoka onto the raised platform and then grabbed her legs and pushed them against her body so he could get his cock into her ass. Another gungan soon came over to Ahsoka and smacked his cock against her head making her move her head back with her mouth open so the gungan could put his cock into her mouth.

All the gungans were soon fucking the two women as fast and as hard as they could. Padme loudly cried out in pleasure as she was fucked whilst also playing with her breasts and pussy with her hands. Ahsoka's cries of pleasure were muffled by the cock in her mouth but that didn't stop her from also moving a hand down to play with her pussy.

After a few minutes Ahsoka, Padme and the gungans came. Padme's back arched as she let out a loud cry of pleasure with the gungan filling her ass with his cum. Ahsoka on the other hand was covered in cum by both the gungans that had been fucking her whilst she thrashed and cried in pleasure while also squirting a little pussy juice out of her pussy.

As soon as the gungans finished cumming on her Ahsoka looked up to see another two gungans coming towards her. The gungans rolled her off of the platform and onto her feet with the one behind her then pushed her gently on her back so she bent at the hips and presented her lower holes to him. The gungan behind her then lined his cock up with Ahsoka's asshole before thrusting forward at the same time as Ahsoka took the other gungans cock into her mouth.

Padme moaned as the gungan who had fucked her pulled out of her ass leaving her gaping asshole to leak cum onto the floor as another gungan made his way over to her. This new gungan decided to do exactly the same thing as the previous gungan. He kept Padme in the same position and stuck his cock into the same hole.

The holo cam droids moved around quietly recording the action as the gungans got up to speed. The droids were also in prime position to see Ahsoka start to play with her breasts and pussy as she was double teamed by the gungans. Padme also started to play with her breasts and pussy whilst she cried and moaned away in pleasure looking directly at the gungan fucking her.

It wasn't long before everyone came again. Ahsoka thrashed about as she squirted a little pussy juice from her pussy when she came with the gungans filling her ass and mouth with there cum. At the same time Padme let out a massive cry of pleasure as she reached her peek with the gungan who had been fucking her pulling out of her ass and covering her in his cum.

With everyone coming back to reality after there orgasms the next set of gungans came out of the crowd. Two made there way over to Padme and helped her off of the floor so she was standing in front of them. One of the gungans then went behind her and Padme immediately took the hint bending over at the hips and taking the gungan cock in front of her into her mouth just as the one behind her shoved his cock into her ass.

Ahsoka had to wait the extra second or two for the gungans to pull out of her before the gungan who came over to her could take control of her. This new gungan got Ahsoka to kneel in front of him before shoving his cock into her mouth and down her throat making Ahsoka gag on it loudly.

The room was soon filled with moans of pleasure from the gungans with a few muffled cries from Padme who soon started to rub the cum that was on her all over her body. Ahsoka on the other hand started to play with her pussy and breasts whilst looking up at the gungan who was holding onto her lekku as he face fucked the cloned togruta.

It wasn't long before Padme and the gungans all came. Padme let out a muffled cry of pleasure whilst thrashing about in the gungans hands as the one fucking her mouth fired his load into her with the one behind pulling ot of her ass so he could cover her back and ass cheeks in his cum. The gungan fucking Ahsoka let out a moan of pleasure as he began to fill her mouth with his cum as she continued to play with herself.

Another three gungans now came out of the crowd and made there way over towards the women. Two went over to Padme and replaced the ones who had just been fucking her with one claiming her mouth and the other switching things up a little by shoving his cock into her pussy.

The lone gungan went over to Ahsoka and immediately picked up where the previous gungan had finished by shoving his cock into Ahsoka's wide open mouth and beginning to face fuck her.

As always the gungans were quickly up to speed and moaning fairly loudly as they fucked the two women. Padme soon started to play with her clit making her moan onto the gungan cock in her mouth even more. Ahsoka meanwhile contented herself by using both of her hands to play with her breasts as she continued to suck on the gungan cock that was fucking her mouth and throat.

It as always didn't take to long before everyone but Ahsoka came. Padme's back arched as she let out a muffled wail of pleasure before her mouth was filled with yet more cum and her back covered in cum as well. The gungan fucking Ahsoka's mouth also pulled out and covered her head and tits in his cum.

As the gungan finished cumming all over her Ahsoka looked around to see where the next load of gungans were coming from but all she saw was one of the holo droids moving closer to her to get a close up shot. “I thought you were supposed to thanking me not staring at me.” Ahsoka said to no gungan in particular.

“Weesa have all fucked yousa and Padme once and it would be unfair to fuck yousa again with all the other gungans that want to fuck yousa.” A gungan said walking towards Ahsoka with towels on his arm and drinks containers in his hands.

“What he's saying Ahsoka.” Padme said as she finished crawling on her hands and knees so she was next to the togruta jedi. “Is that we still have many more gungans to come but we aren't expected to take them all in one go.”

Ahsoka nodded her head before turning her attention back to the gungan with the towels and what was probably an energy drink. Ahsoka used the force to pull the towels to her before throwing one at Padme saying. “Well we better take our break quick so we can carry on the fun.”

Padme snorted in amusement before smiling at Ahsoka who returned the smile as the holo cam droids moved back from the pair showing the gungans starting to make there way out of the room.

“And cut.” The kaminoan director Ola Nu said.

The clones of Ahsoka and Padme both stood up and started wiping themselves down with the towels as all the gungan men continued to make there way out of the recording room.

“That was excellent. This is going to be hugely popular once we have put the finishing touches to it.” Ola said as she made her way over to the two clones.

“Well it was a lot of fun to record. Then again gungangbangs are always fun.” The Padme clone said in reply having been in a few previous scenes like this for obvious reasons.

“Yeah and I've got more fun tomorrow. Right Ola.” The Ahsoka clone stated.

“Right Ahsoka. Now you and Padme should go and hit the showers so you can get ready for your scenes later.” Ola said dismissing the two clones from the room.


	2. Ahsoka's gungan thank you part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka receives the second part of her thank you from the gungans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. With the main festivities out of the way I believe it's time to make this a white Christmas with part two of Ahsoka's gungan thank you. Now I tried to make it feel like your actually watching a porn video with this so some feedback on how I did would be much appreciated.

You hit play on the holo screen version of the porn video as your datapad doesn't have a holo-emiter built into it so it couldn't play the hologram version.

For the first few seconds a disclaimer is shown which says the usual stuff that everyone in the video are clones and that this didn't happen to the real person blah blah blah. No one normally reads disclaimers anyway.

The disclaimer fades away and then the title of the video fades onto screen. Ahsoka's gungan thank you part two. Always good to know you didn't miss tap and accidentally select the wrong video.

The title now fades off the screen and the blackness is replaced by a shot mainly focused on a door with a small bit of wall shown. The door looked to be fairly high tech and the little bit of wall looked to be so clean that you could see your reflection in it. This meant that this was probably supposed to be a room in the royal palace on Naboo.

The door suddenly opens up revealing Ahsoka who walked through and into the room before the door shut behind her. As expected she is the same age and has the same clothes on as she would have had during latter half of the clone wars.

Ahsoka has a quick look around moving her head from side to side before saying. “Well this is where Padme told me to meet her.”

Ahsoka now looks directly at you through the screen before taking a step closer to you.

“Hello there...” Ahsoka said raising her hand and part of her arm above the screen as if she was reading something on the thing in front of her. “RD-1138. What are you doing here?”

There are a number of beeps from the droid and without subtitles you don't know what the thing is saying.

“Well that's me so if you have a message for me then you can play it now.” Ahsoka said giving you the idea that the droid asked for identification.

You now see the back of a hologram appear in front of Ahsoka. The shot then changes to a more side on shot of the hologram revealing it to be a message from Padme Amidala.

“Ahsoka I'm sorry I couldn't join you in person for this but something came up that required my immediate attention. Now the reason I told you to come to this part of the palace was because this was the best place to let the gungans give you the second part of there thank you to you.” The hologram of Padme explained.

“You see the gungans have this tradition that there female warriors which are rare in there culture bathe in the cum of the male warriors to give them the strength that they need in battle. Thanks to my exploits when I was queen I was given the honour of having my own gungan cum baths that I tended to share with my handmaidens and now because of what you have done for Naboo the gungans have given you the honour of your own cum bath.” The hologram of Padme said.

The shot changes again this time showing the bath in question filled with sticky white cum. From previous video's you know that this is the biggest bath that they use for this. It has steps on the right side of the shot that lead down to the first level of the bath that if a person was standing in the cum would have been about three quarters up there shins. A few meters further forward though was the second main level. This was a lot deeper going up to someone's hips and this level went onto the baths edge another few meters further with the bath being about one and a half to two meters wide.

Padme continued to speak over this new shot saying. “Now I hope you don't mind Ahsoka but the gungans want to make sure you actually use the cum bath so they wanted the whole thing recorded. That is why RD-1138 is there so we can provide the gungans with a high quality recording whilst also allowing us to turn the security camera's off giving you some privacy.”

The shot of the gungan cum bath was replaced by the original shot with Ahsoka clearly looking down at the hologram of Padme of which you can see the back off. “Now I left some toys in the storage compartments by the bath and I will be joining you as soon as I'm finished with the pressing matters I'm dealing with. Have fun.”

The hologram now disappeared making Ahsoka look straight at you through the screen. She then turned her head and then her body in the direction of the gungan cum bath before starting to walk over to it with RD-1138 following her whilst not moving the shot closer or further away from her.

“So the gungans want me to bathe in there cum to honour them and to gain there strength.” Ahsoka said matter of factly whilst looking at the white liquid in the raised bath that had stairs to Ahsoka's right leading up to the stairs of the actual bath.

You hear a few beeps from what must have been RD-1138 making Ahsoka turn her head to look at you. “And your here to film me so the gungans know that I have done it.”

Another few beeps came from RD-1138. “ _sigh_ Knowing my luck this will end up getting leaked onto the holo net.” Ahsoka said looking back at the cum bath in front of her.

Ahsoka seemed to think about everything that she had been told before before smirking. “Well if it's a show that the gungans and more than likely everyone who watches this on the holo net wants then a show is what there going to have.”

With that Ahsoka stepped back into the middle part of the room before turning slightly so she was directly facing RD-1138 making it look like she was looking directly at you through the datapad screen.

“Now if I'm going in that cum bath I best get all these clothes off shouldn't I.” Ahsoka said as she started to take off her fingerless gloves.

Once the gloves were off she threw them off to the right of the shot whilst also turning on the spot to show off her entire body even though she still had all of her clothes on.

Ahsoka now quickly takes off her armbands before seeming to float them off the screen. She then took of her belt and threw it along with her lightsabers off of the screen spinning on the spot once again when she did.

This time the hem of her dress came up as she spun revealing her royal blue panties which had a small damp spot on them.

“Now I bet all of you watching this want me to get this dress off but I still have foot where that I need to get rid off.” Ahsoka said bending over to loosen the buckles on her boots.

There were a few beeps from RD-1138 making Ahsoka look back up through the screen. “Turn around and bend over. But RD I don't think the viewers will want to see my panty covered ass.” Ahsoka replied.

There were more beeps from RD-1138 with Ahsoka continuing to look up at him and at the same time you. “Are you sure everyone will enjoy it?” Ahsoka asked once RD finished beeping.

This time there was just one beep from the droid and it didn't take a scientist to figure out what the beep meant.

“Okay if you say so.” Ahsoka said before somehow turning around whilst continuing to lean forward without losing her balance.

The hem of her dress once again raised up revealing her royal blue panty covered backside for a second before the dress came down and covered most of it leaving just a little bit poking out along with a slight damp patch.

When Ahsoka finished undoing the belts on her boots she slowly stood up completely covering her ass with her dress once again. She then turned back around so she could face RD and look through the datapad screen once again.

That's when you notice her leggings are magically coming down her legs whilst Ahsoka herself just smirked at you through the screen. She then raised her left leg up and whilst remaining perfectly balanced she uses the force to take her legging and boot off.

Ahsoka soon did the same thing with her right leg leaving her in just her dress and her panties. “Now how about I finally take this dress off.” Ahsoka stated as she moved her hands down to grab the hem of the dress.

When she did she slowly started to pull the dress up her body. Soon her royal blue panties were on full display but Ahsoka continued with the slow pace as she smirked through the screen.

Now because of the cut out in the back of her dress you know that Ahsoka didn't have a bra on so as the dress was pulled higher and higher you find yourself looking in anticipation of seeing Ahsoka's tits.

They soon start to be revealed with Ahsoka's removal of the dress getting even slower as the bottom part of her breasts come into view.

You just start to see Ahsoka's areolas begin to get revealed making you anticipate seeing her erect nipples before suddenly Ahsoka turns on the spot so that she has her back facing you. She then quickly pulls her dress up and off of her before throwing it off to where she had thrown all the rest of her clothing.

You suddenly hear a lot of beeping from RD-1138 and if the tone of the beeps is anything to go by he isn't happy with Ahsoka right now.

The beeping makes Ahsoka turn her head so she is looking over her right shoulder at you. “But RD I said I would remove my dress I didn't say anything about letting them see my nice round titties.” Ahsoka said whilst playing with said titties with her hands

A few more beeps were heard but Ahsoka seemed resolute in her stance saying. “They want doesn't get.”

You expect to hear more beeps of argument from RD-1138 but instead you suddenly start to see the shot move to the right slowly trying to get around Ahsoka so that RD and subsequently you as your watching from his perspective can see her nice round teen tits. Ahsoka though obviously sees this so starts to turn on the spot so her back remains to you. “You know that isn't going to work RD.”

RD-1138's response was seemingly to move around in a circle quicker because it certainly looked like the shot was moving quicker. In response Ahsoka started to spin around quicker. This carried on for a little while with each little rest from Ahsoka resulting in more and more of her right breast being shown before suddenly being obscured by her back again.

The latest slow down from Ahsoka results in the first glimpse of her erect nipple but just as soon as you see it it disappears as Ahsoka spins quickly again. “You know your just going to make me dizzy RD.” Ahsoka calls out as she starts to spin.

More beeps are heard from RD-1138 and you can tell that Ahsoka is rolling her eyes from the whey her head, montrals and lekku move.

“Fine.” Ahsoka said stopping her spinning with the shot of the video coming around quickly to reveal Ahsoka standing in the middle of the room with her nice teen tits on full display. “Happy now.”

There was one beep from RD-1138 making you thing he said yes.

“Everyone watching this probably really likes you right now RD.” Ahsoka states whilst seemingly looking at you through the screen.

There were some beeps of reply from RD-1138 making Ahsoka smirk.

“But I know a way of making everyone watching really like me as well.” Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka then starts to slowly turn around again swaying her hips as she does so in an effort to get your attention to her ass which still had her royal blue panties covering it.

Once she had her back to you again she slowly starts to bend over at the hips revealing that the damp spot had gotten bigger since you last saw it.

Ahsoka soon starts moving her hands getting her thumps underneath the elastic of her panties. She then starts to slowly sway her hips as she pushes her pants down slowly revealing her orange ass cheeks. Very soon her puckered asshole comes into view and finally her tight togruta pussy is revealed to you.

At that point the royal blue panties drop down Ahsoka's legs to the floor making her slowly start to stand up properly. You also notice her move her head so she isn't looking behind her meaning she must have been looking behind her when she was removing her panties.

Ahsoka now slowly turned back around so that she was facing you once again. RD suddenly beeped a number of times making Ahsoka smile before saying. “Yes I'm sure everyone watching really likes me now. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if they are masturbating right now. Most likely using there hand to either jerk off there cock or finger fuck there pussy. A few though will have a toy to play with though some kind of vibrator perhaps.”

RD interrupted Ahsoka with some beeps with Ahsoka replying saying. “ I suppose your right RD. It doesn't matter how people pleasure themselves to this. It only matters that they haven't satisfied themselves yet because the main event hasn't even started yet.”

With that Ahsoka turns slightly before walking to the left of the screen. RD-1138 seemed to stay in the same position and instead rotated on the spot to keep Ahsoka in the shot. Ahsoka swayed her hips as she walked to the steps that she could climb to get up onto the raised part of the room that contained the cum bath. Ahsoka slowly made her way up the stairs continuing to sway her hips as she did so. Once up on the raised platform Ahsoka again turned to walk up to the edge of the cum bath stopping just before the first step down.

The shot you are watching from now is off to Ahsoka's left by about forty five degrees from her perspective. You are also kind of looking up at her now because RD-1138 didn't move up when Ahsoka climbed the stairs.

Ahsoka seemed to take in the gungan cum bath in front of her for a few moments before looking up and then she raised an eyebrow marking before looking down the camera. “No not from there RD. From there.” Ahsoka said pointing in front of her where she wanted you to watch from.

The shot slowly starts to move as RD-1138 follows the orders of Ahsoka and moves to the pointed out area. This new shot is very similar to the earlier one. Your level with Ahsoka and directly in front of her. The only real difference is that there is now a gungan cum bath between the camera and Ahsoka.

“Now I'm going to assume you people watching this have watched similar videos to this which means your expecting me to slowly walk down into the cum bath and start playing around in it.” Ahsoka stated before shaking her head from side to side gently.

“That maybe how normal people like Padme would do things but I'm not a normal person.” Ahsoka said stopping her head shaking to stare right through the screen at you.

“I'm a jedi.” Ahsoka now stated as she opened her right hand up.

“And a jedi can use the force to do things no normal person can.” Ahsoka said before starting to use the force to move herself towards you in the video and over the cum bath.

The shot zooms out as Ahsoka gets closer and closer to you and she stops when she looks to be in the middle of the deep section of the cum bath. Ahsoka then starts to slowly lower herself towards the cum bath gasping when her feet make contact with the cum.

“Ooooh It feels warm and gloopy.” Ahsoka said looking down as she moved her toes about in the cum seeing it go in-between them before her toes disappeared as they went under the cum line of the bath.

Ahsoka looked back through the screen at you when her feet went into the gungan cum. “This is what you wanted isn't it. To watch me in this cum bath. To watch me slowly sink into it.”

Ahsoka had now sunk just past her ankles in the cum and you also notice that the shot has started to tilt lower slightly and was continuing to tilt lower the further Ahsoka sunk into the cum bath.

“I bet your slowly masturbating to this aren't you. Watching me go deeper and deeper into this cum bath.” Ahsoka said as she slowly sunk up to her knees in the cum.

She continued to slowly sink into the cum smirking at the camera as the cum got halfway up her thighs with her hands also starting to go into the cum bath as her arms were at her side.

“I hope you aren't thinking of skipping ahead in the video. That'll ruin the experience. And you might miss what happens when my pussy touches the cum. It's getting closer and closer with every second.” Ahsoka drawls as she continued to sink into the cum bath.

By now Ahsoka is starting to look up at the camera as she got lower and lower with the shot tilting further and further to follow her.

Ahsoka continues to sink into the gungan cum bath and soon you hear a loud gasp as Ahsoka closes her eyes and forms a circle with her lips as she ohs loudly in pleasure as her pussy comes into contact with the cum.

“That feels so nice.” Ahsoka said opening her eyes and looking up at you through the screen. “And it makes me feel so naughty. I'm hip deep in gungan cum. But you don't want me to stop here do you. You want me to go deeper and deeper don't you.”

Ahsoka continued to slowly sink into the cum. Soon her hips were below the cum line which would be where people normally started there slow submerge into the cum but Ahsoka just seamlessly continued her decent into what people may have thought was an extremely deep pool of cum.

“Thinking about everyone watching me sink into this cum is making me so horny.” Ahsoka said as the cum reached her belly button. “It makes me want to start playing with my _gasp_ pussy.”

You notice that Ahsoka's right arm has moved a little closer to her body as she was talking letting you know that she is actually playing with herself as it looks like she continues to sink further into the cum.

“Ooh I hope you're enjoying this. Watching me slowly sink into the cum. You probably can't wait to see my breasts slowly disappear under the gungan cum.” Ahsoka said with a few gasps and ohs as she pleasured herself whilst sinking even further into the cum.

By now the camera shot was looking down on Ahsoka with Ahsoka clearly looking up a bit so she could practically look at you through the screen. You also notice that the shot is starting to zoom in on Ahsoka fairly slowly as she continues to submerge herself in the gungan cum.

Ahsoka was also about to have her abdomen fully submerge into the cum making her breasts the next thing to watch disappear into the cum.

Ahsoka gasped loudly which you could have easily mistaken for a gasp of pleasure but you then start to see the gungan cum slowly come around Ahsoka's breasts telling you that the gasp was because her breasts had made contact with the cum.

“You can't wait to see my nipples disappear into the cum can you. You want to watch them slowly dip below the cum and see how I react to that happening.” Ahsoka said with a smirk and a moan of pleasure. “But you also want me to go further than that don't you. You want me to sink deeper and deeper into this cum until I totally disappear into it.”

Another gasp from Ahsoka makes you look to see that the bottom parts of her areolas have made it to the cum line. You watch as Ahsoka continues to slowly sink into the cum before she suddenly gasps and ohs loudly as her nipples make contact with the cum. You continue to watch As Ahsoka's perky erect nipples soon disappear into the cum bath with Ahsoka moaning at the same time as they disappeared.

You seem to notice that Ahsoka's right arm is moving a bit more making you think that she has picked up the pace with her masturbation now that her nipples were in the gungan cum. There was definitely more ripples now coming from where her right arm was in the cum.

You also notice that the shot has zoomed in so much that you can't see the rest of the room. All you can see is Ahsoka nearly up to the tips of her lekku in gungan cum and the sides of the bath.

“Ohhhh. The cum is starting to envelop my lekku.” Ahsoka drawled a moment later when her front two lekku clearly start to disappear into the cum. “But you all don't want to just see my lower lekku disappear into the cum do you. You want to see me sink deeper and deeper into the cum until I disappear into it don't you.”

Ahsoka then moaned as she pleasured herself some more whilst continuing to slowly sink into the cum. “I might cum before I completely disappear though.” Ahsoka said briefly looking down at the cum before looking back at you through the screen.

Despite the slow speed of her sinking Ahsoka was soon shoulder deep in the cum. As her neck slowly disappeared into the cum Ahsoka tilted her head back so she could sink nearly all the way into the cum without having trouble breathing. Tilting her head back also pulled her front lekku up revealing some cum covered lekku. The white parts of the lekku only looked shinier than normal but the blue parts of her lekku were so much whiter that they looked to actually be white with a little bit of blue below it.

The shot also moved right over Ahsoka slowly as she moved her head back so that Ahsoka could still look straight at you despite her position.

“Are you enjoying this? Are you enjoying watching me sink into this bath of gungan cum? It's just my head to go now and then I'm fully submmerged in gungan cum. But that's what you want isn't it. To see me disappear into this deep bath of gungan cumm.” Ahsoka drawled with a few moans.

As Ahsoka's head, lekku and montrals slowly disappeared into the cum Ahsoka continued to pleasure herself. You could tell because of her facial expressions and moaning. Ahsoka was struggling to keep her eyes open now and her mouth was constantly opening and closing whilst she oohed and moaned in pleasure.

Ahsoka's face was barely above the cum when she said. “I'm so close. I'mmmm. Oh. Ohhhh. OOOHHHH!”

Ahsoka cuts her cry of pleasure off by quickly going under the cum totally disappearing into the gungan cum.

The shot immediately starts to zoom out as bubbles erupt on the surface of the cum as Ahsoka orgasms under the cum.

Suddenly Ahsoka surfaces. Everything below the top of her breasts remained under the cum but that meant the rest of her cum covered body was revealed. It was shiny and a lot whiter than earlierbut her natural orange skin colour still came through.

Ahsoka was still crying out in pleasure when she surfaced but she soon turned making her quickly sink back below the cum completely with bubbles again coming to the surface from where Ahsoka's head had gone under.

When Ahsoka surfaced again though it was a bit slower. It was nowhere near a teasingly slow pace but it was still slower than the previous surface. Ahsoka was clearly in control of herself and she was letting more of her body come out of the cum bath. Soon her breasts came into view. Then her perky nipples. Not long later the top part of her pussy was above the cum along with the front of her legs.

You can clearly see that Ahsoka is now floating on top of the cum with the shot zoomed out to show this properly. It also showed a bit of the room again giving you a reminder of just how big this bath is. It was more like a miniature pool.

“That was one of the biggest orgasms that I have ever had.” Ahsoka said looking up at you as she floated around on the cum. “I bet everyone watching this enjoyed it as well didn't you? You enjoyed watching me slowly sink into this glorious gungan cum. You enjoyed watching me cum in this gungan cum before revealing my cum covered body to you all. I bet some of you even enjoyed cumming at the same time I did either covering your hand or sex toy in your cum as I completely submerged myself in all of this cum.”

Ahsoka now had a smirk on her face as she looked straight at you through the screen. “You know thinking about all the people watching this little video is making me really horny and I reckon most of you have either not cum yet or recharge rather quickly. I reckon you would all love to see this cum covered togruta jedi cum again.”

You now see Ahsoka's right hand once again start to move towards her pussy. “You can even see me rub my pussy to release this time.” Ahsoka said as she started to do just that soon moaning in pleasure as she rubbed her pussy.

As Ahsoka continued to get herself off in the cum you watch as the shot slowly starts to move. The perspective your watching from moves from above Ahsoka and the bath to where it had been when Ahsoka started to sink into the gungan cum.

Throughout the cameras movement Ahsoka was kept in the middle of shot allowing you to continue watching her masturbate in the gungan cum.

As she masturbated Ahsoka moaned and oohed in pleasure. Her hips would move about making her pussy go in and out of the cum as her fingers circled her clit. The rest of her body remained relatively still though with the cum slowly running off of her body and back into the bath.

Ahsoka soon started to use her other hand to keep herself covered in cum as she continued to rub her pussy and clit with her other hand.

“Oh are you enjoying this? Are you enjoying watching me cover myself in gungan cum as I rub my tight togruta pussy?” Ahsoka asked as she covered herself in another hand full of cum.

Ahsoka continued to rub her clit and pussy for at least a couple more minutes. At some point she stops using her other hand to cover herself in cum and instead uses her hand to play with her nipples.

Suddenly Ahsoka cried out and thrust her hips up. She rubbed her clit a bit more before crying out loudly again. You see her squirt a little bit before she move her hips again. Ahsoka also turns to the side briefly revealing her cum covered ass cheek before she sinks into the cum and out of sight once again.

After a couple of seconds Ahsoka surfaces with a cry of pleasure. She is seemingly sitting on something whilst facing you with her eyes closed and her breasts moving as she breathed heavily. All the while cum was going down Ahsoka's montrals, lekku and orange skin whilst she continued to pleasure herself through her orgasm because her right arm was clearly moving up and down a little.

After a little while Ahsoka's arm movements slowed whilst she ohed and then smiled. Ahsoka then opened her eyes and took a moment before looking right at you through the datapad screen. “That was fun. I wonder how many of you came with me there. It was probably quite a lot of you. But I bet some of you aren't satisfied yet are you. Some of. No probably all of you want me to cum one more time.” Ahsoka drawled.

Ahsoka now turned to her right in the cum so her back was to you but as she turned she made sure to look over her left shoulder at you saying. “And that's good because I want to cum again as well.”

With that Ahsoka turned her head and seemingly started to crawl on her hands and knees in the bath. Obviously she was on the shallower part of the bath which was normally came up to just below knee height and that meant that as she crawled you got a perfect view of Ahsoka's cum covered ass and pussy.

“Now where did Padme put those toys that she said she left in here.” Ahsoka said stopping in what looked to be the middle of the shallow part of the bath so she could look around.

As Ahsoka finished her statement a lid to a container on the left side of the bath. Ahsoka saw it and made her way over to it and looked inside of it. “Here we go.” Ahsoka said as she now moved to grab one of the toys.

The toy that Ahsoka pulled out was clearly a butt plug but it was a weird butt plug. The plug itself was made of clear silicone with about three and a quarter inches in insertable length and roughly a two point four to two point five inch diameter. The plug was also ribbed with the middle of the five ribs being the biggest. The weird thing about it though from the side was that it didn't have a tip.

The reason for this was explained though when Ahsoka turned to look at you through the screen. The butt plug had a one point one inch diameter hole running all the way through it with Ahsoka looking through the hole at you.

“I think this will be fun.” Ahsoka said whilst continuing to look through the hole of the butt plug.

Ahsoka then looked back in the container and grabbed another butt plug from inside of it. This one was smaller in diameter but it was a lot longer and had a normal look to it. Ahsoka took this butt plug and put it through the hollow butt plugs hole so they became one weird looking butt plug.

Ahsoka swiftly dipped this butt plug that she created into the gungan cum covering the plug in cum. Ahsoka then looked at the plug and then at you with a smile before starting to move back into the middle of the bath.

Ahsoka ended up on her hands and knees in the middle of the bath with her ass and pussy on full display to you.

She got the hybrid butt plug in her left hand and whilst looking over her left shoulder at you she lined the plug up with her asshole and started to push it into her.

Ahsoka's mouth opens as she ohs in pleasure as the tip of the plug went into her ass. Her eyes closed for a few moments before opening as she smiled and started to work the tip of the plug in and out of her asshole.

Ahsoka then moaned loudly as she slowly started to push the tip of the plug into her ass. When her moan finished Ahsoka smiled at you through the screen as she continued to push the plug further and further into her ass.

Soon the clear ribbed hollow butt plug reaches Ahsoka's asshole. She gasps and ohs loudly as she pushed the first rib in the plug into her ass.

Once it was in Ahsoka lightly pulled on the ribbed butt plug so that it pulled her asshole but didn't pull the toy out of her ass. After doing that for a second or two Ahsoka continued to push the plug into her ass moaning and ohing as she did so.

When the clear ribbed hollow butt plug was all the way in her Ahsoka moaned with a smirk on her face. She then grabbed the the normal butt plug and started pulling on it gently. This pulled on her asshole again but not enough to pull the hollow plug out of her ass. In fact the normal plug was slowly being pulled out of the hole in the hollow plug.

A few seconds later the two plugs separated. Ahsoka quickly threw the normal butt plug out of shot before getting on all fours and swaying her ass about. This easily draws attention to her now wide open asshole that was being held open by the clear hollow butt plug.

“I bet I know what your thinking right now. Your thinking about me slowly lowering myself into this cum right now so you can watch my ass fill with cum.” Ahsoka drawled as she slowly lowered herself into the cum until the flange of the plug actually came in contact with the cum.

“But I'm not going to do that.” Ahsoka said as she moved back up so her body was out of the cum again giving you the nice view of watching cum run down and around her pussy.

Ahsoka now reached out with her left hand and you watch as a large dildo levitates out of the container before quickly floating over to Ahsoka's waiting hand.

“Oh how appropriate.” Ahsoka said still with her head turned so you coud see her looking over what was obviously a dildo based off of a gungan cock.

Ahsoka now took a few moments to suck on the gungan sized dildo before pulling out of her mouth with a pop saying. “I bet all of you watching were imagining that as your cock in my mouth. Imagining that this dildo was neurologically linked to you.” Whilst looking at you from the corner of her eye.

Ahsoka now reached behind her with the dildo and lined it up with her pussy saying. “Well now you can imagine the feeling of my pussy enveloping yoooou.” Pushing the dildo into her as she said the final word of her sentence.

Ahsoka was soon moaning, ohing and oohing in pleasure as she worked the gungan sized dildo in and out of her pussy. She soon turns her head so you can't see how she is reacting to the pleasure but she continues to make loud noises of pleasure.

Over time you also notice that Ahsoka is slowly lowering herself into the cum again. It isn't long before you notice Ahsoka's clit disappear into the cum again as you watch her slowly lower herself again.

Suddenly Ahsoka cries out and you see her thrust her hips forward. This brings her pussy into the cum with the flange of the clear hollow butt plug just touching the cum as well.

Ahsoka soon moved back into her normal position but she was notably lower in the cum than before. She continued to fuck herself on the gungan dildo for a few seconds before crying out and thrusting her hips again.

This time the hole of the hollow butt plug was left just above the cum but because of all the ripples coming from where Ahsoka was moving the dildo in and out of her pussy you see a little dribble of cum make it's way onto the inside of the butt plug before sliding into Ahsoka's ass.

Ahsoka again slowly moves back to her original position. This time though the clear hollow butt plug remains near the cum with the flange just starting to dip below the cum.

It isn't long before Ahsoka makes herself thrust her hips forward for a third time. She cried out as she did so but that cry soon turned into a gasp before another louder cry of pleasure was released. This was because with this thrust the hole of the clear hollow butt plug went half way into the cum. The plug soon starts to twitch as you see a current of cum make it's way into Ahsoka's ass as she starts to cum.

Ahsoka then bent backwards making her ass completely disappear into the cum for a second before getting her ass up and out of the cum again allowing you to watch as some of the cum that went into her ass came straight back out over her pussy and the gungan sized dildo that was still in her pussy.

At the same time as Ahsoka starts to come back down to earth from her orgasm you see the cum level of in Ahsoka's ass. After a few moments Ahsoka starts to sway her ass about again making a little more of the cum leak out as it swayed about in her ass and the hollow plug.

“Did you enjoy that. Because I certainly did.” Ahsoka said looking and reaching behind her to grab the gungan sized dildo that she had let go off during her orgasm.

Ahsoka proceeded to pull the dildo out of her pussy making her moan as she did so. Once it was out of her pussy Ahsoka threw the dildo off to the side before swaying her ass around a little more.

She then started to crawl to the left side of the bath again. This time she was more in the corner making the shot zoom in on her to follow her. Once she was at the side of the bath Ahsoka turned so she could rest her back on the side of the bath. Her back lekku ended up resting on the edge of the bath as her nipples just poked above the gungan cum.

As she got comfortable another container lid opened to Ahsoka's right. This time you could see the top of four ornate wine glasses inside the container with a gap in the middle of them where a bottle of some expensive beverage would have been.

Ahsoka turned her head to smile at you before turning further and using her left hand to grab one of the wine glasses from the container. She then dips the wine glass into the cum collecting a glass full of the gungan seed.

“Cheers.” Ahsoka says looking at you whilst raising the wine glass full of cum up.

Ahsoka then turns her back to a normal position before bringing the wine glass to her lips so she could start to drink the cum from the glass. You watch from her right side as she slowly gulps down the cum whilst raising her right leg out of the cum and pointing her foot.

The screen now starts to fade to black as Ahsoka finishes her glass but just before darkness consumes the screen you here the sound of a door opening and Ahsoka starting to react to it.

The screen then turns black and a second later the famous clones fucking logo fades onto the screen then after another few seconds a replay icon appears over the top of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirations for this chapter.  
> Shabby Blue's Padme's perverse pleasure art piece and Kal Orin's Gungan bath story which can be found on the start wars erotica forum.
> 
> Well I hope everyone enjoyed Ahsoka soloing the gungan cum bath. I based the cum bath stuff off of stuff done on the website mud puddle visuals with Ahsoka's slow sink into the cum based off a scene called sinking about you from there mud trippers eight DVD involving Star (and yes I know that's a vague porn name but it's what she chose). The second part was based off of pretty much everything done on the site as they have numerous scenes and the third part was me taking advantage of the fact that Ahsoka was in cum and not any kind of mud.
> 
> Anyway please leave some feedback and maybe some suggestions for future scenes either here or in the fiction request area where everyone will probably see it and maybe do something with the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and a comment. 
> 
> I am also open to suggestions for ideas but I will NOT guarantee that I will do them. As you could probably tell this idea as a massive scope to it. You could in fact retcon every single bit of erotic fiction and art of Star Wars into this idea to make it unofficially cannon. That means there is no way I can cover every single idea you lot can have.
> 
> If you want to guarantee your idea for this story gets done write it yourself. You may be surprised with how good you our at writing. I certainly was. I thought I would be crap when I wrote the first chapter for my Sabine visits a fetish club story but the success of it on the Star Wars erotica forums inspired me to continue writing and made me start posting my work here.
> 
> Feel free to use the overall idea of the story as you see fit and I truly hope to see what other people can come up with from my idea.


End file.
